Blade: Who I Really Am
by stephab
Summary: AU No flames please Harry Potter has been missing since he was a year old, the wizarding though hails him as their savior. But darkness brews and its up to the savior to come back and save the wizarding world again.
1. Prologue

**BLADE: Who I Really Am**

Disclaimer- I own nothing! Hides under cardboard box chewing laptop

No really I don't own anything that looks familiar all of that is the wonderful work of J.K Rowling.

A/N- Hey if your reading this cool! This is my very first fic, so please be gentle with your reviews. There will, more than likely be a sequel to this story.

Summary- Blade Dour (Dour, I think means something along the lines of 'from water') has been training since he could remember. Practicing swordsmanship, archery, dagger throwing, and reading books upon books, learning wand less magic, and doing things with the elements that people could only think happened thousands of years ago. Blade has been taught be Aidan (meaning Fire) since he was one year old. He was brought to Aidan the same day Harry Potter completely vanished. Blade must find out about who he is, his destiny and the fate of the wizarding world depend on it, for darkness brews in the shadows, were others cannot see. This I'll just ruin all that stuff I wrote but the story is basically Blade, finding out who he really is, going to Hogwarts

(Finding all the Horcruxes, will **probably** be in the sequel, this is just how Voldemort returns to power.)

Prologue 

The door to Dumbledore's office slammed open. Dumbledore stopped his conversation with the portraits lined around his office wall. "Hagrid," Dumbledore started urgency coating his words, "I need you to go to Sector GH8." He may have been at Hogwarts but you could never be sure at these times.

"Sector GH8, why, General," Hagrid said he looked slightly flustered, as if something else could happen today.

"Fawkes has sent the signal, The Dark 'Lord'," he seemed to spit out the 'Lord' part, "Has attacked the Potter's, I need you to pick up poor Harry, it seems that he is alive."

Hagrid looked at him with shock, "No General Lily 'n James tha' can't be, You-Know-Who couldn' ha' killed 'em he couldn' have…" He was, silent then, seemed to remember something, "Professor! I mean Genera-,"

"If what I hear is true I may not have to be called General for along time," Dumbledore cut in then let Hagrid continue. Hagrid looked at him strangely and continued "I was hurriyin' over here cause of your Patronus an' as I when' pas' the forest I saw somethin' movin', it came out o the forest! It was a guy, he says he's an aquainten' of yours but I tol' him that you couldn' see em right now but he said he had to and then he disappeared! You cant dissaperate insi' Hogwarts can you? Any way I think, he's coming here and I don' no what to do, shou' I-," He was stopped by a deep, calm voice,

"No you shouldn't stop me because I'm already here."

The man at the door was dressed like he was about to go into a full-fledged battle, and win. He was wearing a black, easy to maneuver in leather coat with five heavy-duty gray buckles, and many pockets. There was a brown belt with small leather pouches attached, it seemed to be made from tough leather and had a top closures with different colored leather ties. Underneath the jacket he was wearing an ordinary black shirt and what seemed to be _black leather pants?_ The man seemed to like his dead cows. Over his leather coat was a leather arm strap where you could just see the hilt of a dagger. His hair was dark brown was sprouting many gray hairs, though it was still very thick. Some of the things he was carrying were old fashioned like the bow strapped around his body. He was also carrying a sword, the sword was hung around his waist, and it was a magnificent thing, with a brass guard with ornate pommel and leather wrapped grip. There was a ruby, a perfectly round ruby, on the hilt of the sword, the size of a newborn baby's fist. Dumbledore new this sword well he had come to the wrong end of it many years ago.

"Aidan, I should have known," Dumbledore said, looking at the man, Dumbledore's blue eyes were nothing compared to this mans. They were ice blue, they looked as if they would freeze you if you looked at them to long. But the coloring was strange to say the least. The outside of the pupil was a steely gray, then cam the icy blue but had veins of gray flowing through, then near the outer edges the icy clue and steel gray turned to red. Not red as in blood, like Voldemort's, red as in fire that could burn you at the slightest touch.

"Yes Dumbledore you should have known," the man said in the same deep voice, but with a hint of sharpness in it. Hagrid flinched; he seemed to have noticed the sharpness. "What were you going to do with the boy?" Aidan asked.

"I was about to have Hagrid bring him to his Aunt and Uncles house, who are both muggles." Dumbledore answered, he didn't seem surprised that Aidan knew. Aidan looked at him, is ice blue eyes seemed more of the fire color that was on the outer edges of his eye. It seemed to be getting bigger, the fire color, but it never fully covered the ice blue,

"You were going to what," Aidan said calmly. Dumbledore knew he was mad he had seen those very eyes look at him the same way they were know, except then he had a sword to his throat, Dumbledore that is.

"It is the safest place for him," Dumbledore said calmly though he knew he would give in.

"Dumbledore what are you thinking! The safest places for the boy-who-lived as he is now called! You know very well that he would be safest and best of with me!" Aidan's voice was now louder, not yelling loud but loud all the same.

"They are the only family he has left he would be safer with them," Dumbledore looked as if he weren't giving in but on the inside the battle was already won.

"Oh yes muggles looking after Harry Potter or should I say Phoenix3X as you have been calling him," Aidan said his eyes burning, Dumbledore opened his mouth, most likely to ask how Aidan had known of the code word, but Aidan cut him of "Yes I know of the code words, But Albus, you know just as well as I do that the boy must be trained, and that I have to train him, and also that you have no choice but to hand him over, you remember, right, about Slughorn." Dumbledore inwardly cringed; he had a debt that he still hadn't paid to Aidan. "Not only that," Aidan continued, "I am the one to train him, for you have not done to well on your search for the Horcruxes, I see you have forgotten the Prophecy."

"No I have not forgotten the prophecy I have just been gathering information, for the one destined for greatness, and glory not wanted." They both of course new who it had to be, the same on destined in another prophecy, the one to destroy Voldemort.

"And if the boy is trained by muggles he will never learn to fight, to strategize, to nurture his born Elemental skills." Aidan was silent at the end. He knew he would get the boy, the _General _knew it as well, General really more like Commander, Dumbledore, no matter how much Aidan didn't like him, was the only hope in the war, like that idiotic Fudge could ever have survived without Dumbledore.

"Er Professor you never tol' me to go get Harry," a jumpy voice said. If the men in the room weren't Albus Dumbledore and Aidan, they would have jumped out of their skins. They had both completely forgot that Hagrid was in the room.

"Yes Hagrid get him, and," he looked at Aidan, "Bring him here."

A/N- So how was it?

If you review I love you, If you read I still love you, If you read and review I love you more!


	2. The truth part1

**Blade: Who I Really Am**

Disclaimer- Who doesn't wish they were JK Rowling? Well maybe JK herself, but not the point! If I owned HP then cute Sean Biggerstaff would be playing Cedric Diggory, and I would be Cho Chang and get to dance with him! So all that rambling means I do not own anything familiar. Oh and I don't own Avatar either, its not Avatar but the Elementals are like the show Avatar with Water, Earth, Air, Fire and a few others I added.

A/N- I'm not sure but I may have taken ideas from other people, if you think I have taken your ideas, I am very sorry for not saying that it was your idea. Email me and tell me or put it in a review and I will check if I have read your fan fiction, if I have I'll make sure to put something here about your fic and what an amazing author you are! And please again be gentle on me this is my first fic! Well-posted one.

Chapter 1: The Truth 

"Blade Dour! Get your predictable lazy ass up right now!" An angry voice yelled somewhere from above. All Blade could see was darkness, well you would to if your eyes were closed. He opened his eyes and clenched his teeth looking at his arm that was bleeding profusely. Aidan was hovering over him looking impatient. Blade used this to his advantage; he gave a sweeping kick and knocked Aidan of his feet. Before Aidan could say anything, he had the tip of the sword to his throat. Blade then lowered the sword.

"Very good Blade, taking advantage of an opponents distraction, Adamina would be proud," Aidan said standing up shaking his thick mass of brown hair, even though it had been 17 years from that faithful day, he still looked exactly the same, like he hadn't aged even though he had, Aidan looked like he was in his early 30's but he wasn't he was in his early 50's actually. Blade snorted, Adamina was a very, dirty player when it came to swordsmanship.

"Now lets get bandages for your arm," Aidan said much more softly, he may be very rough in training but he always made sure that Blade had what he needed if he got hurt.

A few minutes later they were both sitting on a rock in the middle of a very deep lake with a waterfall to the left of them. Aidan was bandaging Blades arm a bit roughly though Blade was barely wincing he had, had much worse cuts in his life, many having turned into scars. The lake was beautiful today, it was glistening, and was almost sapphire, reflecting the cloudless sky, were you couldn't see the sun because the giant trees hid it.

"What's wrong Blade, you usually mock complain by now?" Aidan asked looking at Blade. Blade sighed and continued to stare at the large trees surrounding the peace full spot. "Aidan, today's my seventeenth birthday, I come of age today, I feel as if something should happen, but I feel well empty, at least a part of me does," Blade had a sad note in his voice.

Blade heard a sigh and turned to look at Aidan. Ice blue with gray and red, met dark brown with blue, Blade shuddered slightly, those eyes were so… knowing. They seemed to see right through Blade, at his thoughts and troubles. Aidan though saw something in them he hadn't ever remembered seeing; there was what seemed to be triumph, loss, sadness and a touch of fear.

"You're ready," was all Aidan said, he stood up abruptly and jumped of the rock into the water. "What!" A very confused Blade yelled out at him. Flustered he raised his bandaged arm trust it forward then back, and spun kicked, Aidan always said he was to flashy, he could always do it with a simple flick of the wrist, Blade that is, the water backed away leaving him a path to shore. He looked around and didn't see a sign of Aidan anywhere, but what he did see were various twigs broken, and pebbles moved aside, not to mention water splattered everywhere. Blade wasn't the best tracker but Aidan was being so obvious with his trail

Immediately Blade knew were Aidan was going, the man moved way to bloody fast for his own good! Blade reached the waterfall and flicked his wrist in a short upward motion. He did not do kicks or fancy turns because it intrigued him that Aidan was being so noticeable; he wanted to find him fast. The heavily flowing water suddenly went upward and stopped, revealing a dark opening, but was lighted with torches. He went thorough the opening and the water started rushing again.

Aidan was nowhere in sight, and there were dozens of smaller passageways branching out from the one he was in.

"Damn," he cursed, after a second of thinking he hurriedly transformed into his form, a panther. The panther was a magnificent being, its coat was silky black, with a tint of brown around the ears, and the eyes were brown with the darkest blue, rimming the edges of the pupil and outer parts. His senses got sharper he got the faint smell of a wolf, the freshest smell compared to the rest. He followed the smell, down a passage that wasn't used often, but it was soon lost. But Blade was lucky Salazar, a pure black snake, was passing.

"_Ssalazar, so thiss iss were you go in the afternoon, have you sseen Aidan?" _Blade asked in Parseltounge, after changing back into his human form. The black snake moved his head in an up and down fashion and hissed,

"Yess massster Blade, he went that way ten minutes ago," then Salazar jerked his head towards the passage to Blade's left. "And he wass in hiss wolf form," Salazar said. Blade hissed his thanks even though he new Aidan was in his wolf form, the smell was always different.

Blade transformed into his panther form and went to the passage that Salazar had directed. Ten minutes into the path, Blade saw the shadow of a man leaning against a wall; he made his way toward the figure, which he new was Aidan. When Aidan came into view Blade transformed back into human. Aidan was there a strange look on his face.

Blade was getting angry, what the hell was going on? If it were a test it wouldn't be so easy, this wasn't like Aidan, he would have made sure Salazar didn't tell him, Blade, were, Aidan, had gone he would have also used a feather light spell to make sure that he left no tracks outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Blade asked. Aidan looked at him his blue eyes slowly turning fire red, this only happened when he was showing extreme emotion.

"Blade what are you doing?" yelled and incredibly incredulous voice. "I'm playing…" mumbled a guilty five year old boy, who was trying, and failing to hid a very sharp, very real sword behind his back. "Blade, is that my sword! How many times do I have to tell you, you will use real swords when you're old enough! When you're ready! How dare you disobey me, you could be hurt!" Aidan's voice was loud and filled the air, his eyes were turning that fire red slowly. Tears started filling the young boys eyes. Aidan suddenly brought his voice to a lower gentler level, "I'm sorry kiddo, it's just you need to be careful, you might get hurt, and I couldn't bare to see that, promise you'll listen to me from now on?" He wiped away the single tear that fell down Blade's face, the tear was not clear like most peoples tears it was a very light blue barely noticeable but still there. Blade nodded and gave the sword, awkwardly to the older man, "I'm sorry Adi'." 

Blade shook his head from that memory. That had been the first time he had seen Aidan's eyes turn red. That was also the day he found out that his eyes would do the same the older he got.

"Again what the hell is going on!" Blade asked the silent Aidan. Aidan sighed, his eyes still not returning to its normal color.

"What's wrong Aidan?" Blade asked worriedly. Aidan sighed once more and started,

"Blade, there is a room behind this wall, that room will change you're life forever, you'll find out when we get in," Aidan said. Blade looked at him sharply, he opened his mouth then shut it again, he'd find out what this was all about when Aidan showed him this room.

Aidan put his hands together and then started to pull then apart a silver aura seemed to be pulsating through him, showing in the air around his body. He then said "The one who is destined for glory, the savior of us all approaches, open!" The wall slid open reveling a very large spacious room, surrounded by bookshelves, filled with books and what appeared to be photo albums, there was a large desk with a large stone basin, which Blade knew to be a pensive, stood.

Blade went through what appeared to be an archway (A/N no there was no Black Veil!) to get through the room, all at once a pain shot through his body. The pain went up his spine and ended on his forehead were it stayed for a second longer.

"What the fuck was that?" Blade asked rubbing his forehead, then his hand jumping of at the feel of an imperfection, some type of cut (A/N hmm I wonder…) had appeared.

"Again what the hell was that!" Blade was getting freaked out now. What was going on? First a room he had never been in that appeared out of nowhere, strange words that sounded more like a prophecy, and now a pain going through him leaving some type of mark on his forehead.

Aidan however passed through the archway without any problems. Blade shot him a dirty look.

"Blade first before I tell you anything you might want to take a look at this," Aidan said, he had walked to his desk and retrieved a round circular mirror? Why would Aidan want him to look at himself?

Blade gave him a confused look and stared at the mirror. He gasped. He looked _different. _His hair got shorter from its normal shoulder length and was very messed up, as though he had just gotten of a broom, or gotten out of a fight with Adamina. His nose got slightly shorter, his eyes went from deep brown eyes were now emerald green with the same blue around the outer part of the colored part of his eyes (A/N I have no idea what that's called if someone could tell me!), dark sapphire. But what caught Blades attention the most was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

He looked up form the mirror to Aidan, "What in Merlin's name is going on."

A/N Weak ending I know but I had to stop it, when I first did it in my notebook I made the explanation one chapter, but after the 6th book I have a lot more to incorporate.

I like the little blue button! I'd like it more if you pushed it and reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so; so sorry but this is not a chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible but even though school has just started my teachers are really laying it down hard. They want to prepare us for high school; I'm in 8th grade by the way. School comes first and my grades aren't exactly er… great right now. And I'm suffering from slight writers block, I started this story in the middle of 7th grade, so the 6th book wasn't out yet and I'm trying to incorporate it into this story. That and I'm trying to get the right attitude for Blade.

Again I am really sorry! I'll try to get it in as soon as possible!

stephab


End file.
